


Протяни мне руку помощи (Extend Me a Helping Hand)

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Forced Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Season 2, Romance, Sex better than LOTR, Stiles gives Derek a head massage, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf stimulants, and helping to heal the wounds, and maybe some hurt/comfort, and porn, sex in the car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times when Stiles decided to help Derek and... extended a helping hand. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Протяни мне руку помощи (Extend Me a Helping Hand)

В первый раз это происходит, когда Стайлз застает Дерека на полу, прислонившегося спиной к дивану.  
  
– Старик, поверить не могу, ты же оборотень! – восклицает Стайлз.  
  
– Ради всего святого, просто съебись отсюда, – шипит Дерек. – Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.  
  
Стайлз фыркает и присаживается на подлокотник дивана.  
  
– О, ради Бога, ты же пользовался своими волчьими штучками, чтобы исцелиться, когда Питер сделал из тебя решето. Это же обычная головная боль, чувак, ты можешь это.  
  
– Это довольно затруднительно, когда ты постоянно жужжишь над ухом, – Дерек дарит ему полный ненависти взгляд.  
  
Дерек молчит о том, что его просто разрывает изнутри: волк рвется наружу, скулит, зовет свою стаю, и Дереку стоит огромных усилий сдерживать его. От Эрики и Бойда уже месяц нет никаких вестей, и его волчья сущность отчаянно желает пуститься вслед ушедшим бетам, вытаскивая их из беды. Дерек, как может, держит волка в узде, он не может сорваться с места без плана, на инстинктах, у него и так человеческих проблем хватает. Начиная от Стайлза и его вечно не затыкающегося рта и заканчивая Питером, играющего в какую-то свою игру. При таком напряжении не удивительно, что у него болит голова – организм устроил протестную акцию, сдался и катапультировал.  
  
Стайлз перестает улыбаться и внимательно смотрит на Дерека. А затем опускается на колени позади него и тянется руками к голове Дерека.  
  
– Какого черта ты творишь? – Дерек пытается уйти от прикосновения, но каждое движение отзывается прошивающей голову вспышкой боли.  
  
– Тихо, – Стайлз произносит это таким тоном, каким хозяин говорит своему псу «Место», и за это Дерек уже готов отгрызть ему руки, как чужие пальцы нежно касаются шеи, прямо у линии роста волос. Пальцы оплетают его голову, как паутина, пропуская меж собой волосы, сначала легко поглаживают кожу, а затем растирают, надавливая, двигаясь от периферии к макушке. От медленных круговых движений растопыренных пальцев волнами расходится приятное ощущение, боль постепенно отступает. Дерек откидывает голову назад, подставляется, чтобы Стайлзу было удобнее. Стайлз проходится пальцами по голове, обводит контур лица, пробегает кончиками пальцев под подбородком, щекоча, – и Дерек даже не успевает рыкнуть на него, как Стайлз опускает руки на плечи Дерека. Горячие ладони уверенно прижимаются к коже, кончики пальцев щекочут ключицы, а большие пальцы упираются в основание шеи и…  
  
Не успевший соскочить с губ рык трансформируется и появляется на свет гибридом между хриплым стоном и урчанием, когда Стайлз с нажимом начинает массировать круговыми движениями там, где плечо плавно перетекает в шею. Стайлз не может сдержать смешка.  
  
– Спасибо, – хрипло говорит Дерек, отодвигаясь, хотя на деле ему хочется выгнуть спину от умелых прикосновений. Пальцы Стайлза соскальзывают с его плеч, напоследок вызывая стаю мурашек. Стайлзу даже хватает совести спрятать улыбку под мрачным взглядом Дерека.  
  
– Обращайся. Я всегда рад предложить другу руку помощи, – отзывается Стайлз и, только заметив усмешку Дерека и поднятую бровь, понимает, что сказал. – В смысле, фигурально выражаясь. Оборот речи такой, знаешь? – начинает оправдываться он, и Дерек даже на мгновение чувствует себя отомщенным за тот невольный звук.  
  
Стайлз поспешно уходит, и только тогда Дерек думает, что не спросил, какого черта тот вообще приезжал к нему.  
  
Во второй раз Дерек сам приходит к нему.  
  
– О, ради Бога, ты издеваешься, да? – Стайлз открывает дверь и смотрит на него сверху вниз со смесью жалости, недовольства и обреченности, но в голосе проскальзывает облегчение. Он весь день провел, как на иголках, боясь, что никто из них не вернется.  
  
Дерек сидит на крыльце его дома, прислонившись к стене, и выглядит он откровенно хреново. Примерно так же, как когда Кейт засадила в него аконитовую пулю.  
  
– Мы нашли их, – говорит он, и Стайлз не спрашивает, о ком речь.  
  
– Да, я так и понял, – откликается Стайлз. – Единственное, чего я не пойму, так это почему ты пачкаешь кровью мое крыльцо. Снова. Не в плане «снова крыльцо», в тот раз ты заляпал мою машину, а в смысле – снова кровью…  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Усёк, – мгновенно откликается Стайлз, чувствуя настроение Хейла. – Подняться можешь?  
  
Дерек не отвечает, но пробует оттолкнуться от крыльца. Он почти встает, когда раненная нога подворачивается, и он едва не заваливается лицом вперед.  
  
– Так. Я понял, – Стайлз ныряет под накачанную руку и обнимает Дерека за талию. – Держись за меня, приятель, не вздумай упасть, мне вовсе не улыбается собирать твои мозги со ступеней.  
  
– Снова предлагаешь мне руку помощи? – усмехается Дерек, заходя в дом.  
  
И Дереку не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть, как лицо Стайлза покрывается красными пятнами.  
  
– Знаешь, что? Давно забытое желание выбросить тебя прямо посреди дороги снова напоминает мне о себе. И только перспектива оправдываний перед отцом, почему я не помог раненому человеку, даже если это такой придурок как ты, останавливает меня от этого шага.  
  
Он усаживает Дерека на диван в гостиной, а сам несется наверх за аптечкой, которую ему когда-то выдал Дитон. Когда он спускается, Дерек сидит с уже разорванной штаниной, чтобы Стайлзу легче было обрабатывать раны. Стайлз морщится при виде исполосованной ноги: кровавые борозды покрывают всю голень. Стайлз думает, что Дереку чертовски повезло уйти из схватки с минимальными потерями.  
  
– Почему ты не позволил мне пойти с вами? – ровно спрашивает Стайлз, однако Дерек может чувствовать исходящий от него запах легкой обиды.  
  
– Тебя ты там просто разорвали на части. Кто бы тогда так настойчиво помогал мне?  
  
Стайлз молчит, лишь поднимает бровь и смотрит с усмешкой. Они оба знают, что Дерек вовсе не имел в виду ничего такого. В данный момент он сам пришел к Стайлзу, сразу же, как только все закончилось, а Питер и волчата отправились в ветклинику. Дерек – к Стайлзу, мотивируя тем, что у Алана и без того будет полно забот. На самом деле Дерек рад, что Стайлз идет по стопам Дитона: к нему может придти любой член стаи – и Стайлз поможет.  
  
Дерек морщится, когда Стайлз обрабатывает самую глубокую рану, но молчит. Стайлз бережно наносит мазь, еле заметно лаская кончиками пальцев покрасневшую кожу.  
  
– Спасибо, – говорит Дерек несколькими минутами позже, оборачиваясь на пороге.  
  
В третий раз все происходит неожиданно. Они ловят зарвавшегося омегу, забредшего в город. Следы приводят их к памятному гей-клубу.  
  
– Чувак, сделай лицо попроще, потому что с твоим таким мрачным ебалом нас не пропустят внутрь.  
  
Дерек издает слабый рык, демонстрируя Стайлзу клыки.  
  
– Ладно. Хорошо, – миролюбиво соглашается Стайлз. – Тогда… Знаешь, ты можешь просто снять майку и никто даже не подумает смотреть на твое лицо. Не то чтобы на него было противно смотреть, но… пресс у тебя действительно впечатляющий.  
  
Дерек не реагирует, лишь угрюмо смотрит на растянувшуюся перед ними очередь в клуб.  
Стайлз смотрит по сторонам и тянет Дерека за рукав куртки, заставляя наклониться.  
  
– Я все равно не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто отпустить его. Он же никого не убил.  
  
– Он _пока_ никого не убил. Как думаешь, насколько хорошо может контролировать себя оборотень без стаи? Без альфы? М? Нам крупно повезло, что за все время, что он здесь, он никого не убил. Беспризорный омега – угроза для нас, Стайлз. Для моей стаи. Он может привлечь внимание охотников…  
  
– Я понял, – обрывает его Стайлз. – Но почему именно мы? Почему я? У меня, между прочим, были планы на сегодняшний вечер! Я собирался устроить ночной марафон по Властелину Колец – парень Дэнни одолжил мне режиссерскую версию всего на один вечер, Дерек! Ты бы мог взять с собой Айзека или Питера…  
  
– Стая во главе с Питером будет ожидать за пределами клуба, если что-то пойдет не так. И, к тому же, Айзек или Питер были бы бесполезны, – Дерек выдерживает паузу, хитро прищурившись, и продолжает, – даже с таким _мрачным ебалом_ меня все равно пропустят, если я пришел _с завсегдатаем клуба_.  
  
Стайлз не успевает ответить, потому что подходит их очередь, и так и застывает с открытым ртом. Откуда?.. Перед ними всего пара человек, и Дерек моментально преображается: он снимает куртку, демонстрируя всем вокруг идеальные руки и мускулистую спину, виднеющуюся под обтягивающей майкой. Слишком обтягивающей. За секунду до того, как охранник смотрит на них, на лице Дерека появляется улыбка и самое милое выражение лица, на которое тот в принципе способен.  
  
– Вот же сукин сын, – восхищенно поизносит Стайлз и заходит следом.  
  
План проваливается. Дерек просчитал все, вот только он не учел, что помимо него на Земле есть полно других умных людей. Или оборотней, что в разы хуже. Именно поэтому они сейчас вынуждены срочно придумывать новый план. Омега успевает свалить, распылив перед уходом какую-то дрянь, от которой Дерека ведет, таращит и плющит – Стайлз просто не знает, как иначе назвать то, что творится с Хейлом.  
  
– Это что, аконит? – спрашивает Стайлз, вцепившись в крепкий трицепс в попытке удержать Дерека на месте.  
  
– Нет, – сквозь зубы произносит Дерек таким тоном, словно ему больно. Или он еле сдерживается. Только Стайлз не может понять, от чего.  
  
– Откуда мне знать? Ты сверкаешь своими глазами, и у тебя виднеются клыки, ты в курсе? Реакция очень похожа, – Стайлз вспоминает подстреленного Дерека на парковке перед школой год назад.  
  
– Это бывает… не только… от отравления… – Дерек наклоняется, опирается руками о коленки и тяжело дышит.  
  
– Это что – конский возбудитель?! – доходит до Стайлза. – То есть, не конский, конечно, конечно нет, я имел в виду для оборотней, ну, ты понял…  
  
Взгляд Дерека заставляет его заткнуться на полуслове.  
  
– Ладно, хорошо, – Стайлз проводит рукой по коротким волосам. – И что теперь делать?  
  
– Вытащи меня отсюда, идиот, – глаза Дерека полыхают, то становясь серо-зелеными, то окрашиваясь красным.  
  
Стайлз читал об этом в книжках, которые ему дал Дитон. На каждого оборотня это действует по-разному. Все зависит от индивидуальной устойчивости и статуса. Если Дерек альфа, то, в теории, ему нужно просто тихо подрочить в туалете, и дело с концом. Только вот, взглянув на Дерека, Стайлз думает, что дрочки будет не достаточно. Дерек выглядит так, словно сейчас кинется на первого встречного, и вовсе не с целью пополнения стаи. Интересно, почему. Может, здесь еще играет фактор… Нет, Стайлз решительно не хочет знать, когда у Дерека в последний раз был секс. Они покидают клуб за две минуты, еще одна уходит на то, чтобы добраться до машины.  
  
– Стайлз, уходи.  
  
– Черта с два я пущу тебя за руль в таком состоянии, – отвечает Стайлз и запихивает Дерека на пассажирское кресло.  
  
Через пять минут Дерек понимает, что что-то не так.  
  
– Мой дом в другой стороне, – произносит Дерек, тяжело дыша.  
  
– Да, там же, где и лес, куда, скорее всего, свалил омега, и где его поджидает половина стаи. Уверен, что хочешь попасться им на глаза? Думаю, Эрика еще долго будет припоминать это тебе.  
  
Стайлз заворачивает в какую-то подворотню. За окном виднеется заброшенное здание с разбитыми стеклами. Здесь нет фонарей, а высокая стена загораживает лунный свет.  
  
– Здесь, по крайней мере, тебя никто не увидит, – говорит Стайлз, глуша мотор.  
  
– А теперь свали отсюда, – вместо "спасибо" рычит Дерек, сверкая алым взглядом и выпуская клыки. Наверное, это должно было получиться угрожающе, но выходит едва ли не умоляюще. Дерек не хочет, чтобы Стайлз видел его в таком состоянии: и Стайлз его понимает. И, скорее всего, Дерек разорвет его горло зубами и вырвет когтями ему глаза, если Стайлз не уберется отсюда сейчас же. Ширинка Дерека недвусмысленно топорщится, и он выгибает спину, тянется руками к молнии.  
  
И Стайлз решается, перехватывая его руки почти у цели.  
  
– Ладно. Я собираюсь протянуть тебе руку помощи. Опять. Теперь уже, правда, в буквальном смысле. И, вероятно, не только руку, но и рот, и, пожалуйста, не убивай меня за это, я знаю, знаю, что это должно было произойти не так.  
  
Дерек не успевает отреагировать, как Стайлз расстегивает его ремень. И, вероятно, эта дрянь похуже аконита, потому что Дерек не сопротивляется. Вжикает молния, и Стайлз тянет за край джинсы, без слов прося Дерека приподняться. Дерек упирается ладонями в потолок Камаро, выгибая спину, и Стайлз стаскивает штаны вместе с боксерами. Крупный ровный член с бордовой головкой в окружении черных завитков волос уже в полной боевой готовности. Стайлз сглатывает, а Дерек стонет и скребет когтями, вспарывая обивку на потолке. " _Вот и свершилось, наконец_ ", – отрешенно думает Стайлз, прежде чем коснуться его рукой. Он неуверенно сжимает ладонь, проводит ею вверх-вниз, ловит судорожное " _Стайлз_ " на выдохе и сползает по сидению, наклоняясь ближе. Стоит ему только обхватить головку губами, как Дерек кладет руку ему на макушку и пытается насадить глубже. Стайлз вырывается.  
  
– Нет, приятель, так не пойдет. Сегодня парадом рулю я, ты понял? В следующий раз будет по-твоему, всё, как ты захочешь, но сегодня бал в моих руках.  
  
Он дожидается кивка и наклоняется снова, положив руки на бедра Дерека. Языком проходится широким мазком от основания члена до головки, пробует на вкус, кружа языком по щелочке и прокатывая головку по языку, а затем, стрельнув глазами наверх и поймав плавающий взгляд красных глаз, вбирает член до середины. Тяжесть на языке необычная, но не неприятная, и Стайлз начинает посасывать член. Когда пальцы Дерека вновь касаются его макушки, Стайлз замирает, но Дерек не делает попытки протолкнуть член ему в глотку до основания: только нежно поглаживает его затылок. И стонет.  
  
Господи Боже, Дерек стонет. Потому что Стайлз делает ему минет.  
  
О. Господи. Стайлз делает…  
  
Кажется, мысль о том, что он действительно взял в рот чужой член, доходит до Стайлза только сейчас, и он едва не давится: до этого момента он как-то не задумывался о своих действиях, его основной задачей было помочь Дереку, пускай у него самого и имелся корыстный интерес. Дерек наверху снова стонет, и Стайлз справляется со своей маленькой панической атакой. Ладно, они разберутся с этим позже, когда Дерек придет в себя. Если, конечно, Дерек не убьет его. Или не засмеёт – что, по мнению Стайлза, еще хуже.  
  
Стайлз убирает руки с бедер Дерека: одной он начинает помогать себе, лаская основание ствола, а вторую устраивает на боку Дерека, большим пальцем поглаживая тазобедренную кость. Заглатывает член чуть глубже, плотнее обхватывает губами и тоже стонет.  
  
– Стайлз, – хрипло шепчет Дерек, вцепляясь ему в плечи. Стон обволакивает член, вибрация усиливает и без того приятные ощущения. Стайлз начинает сосать сильнее, ускоряет ритм пальцев, направляя Дерека к финишу. Дерек предупреждающе сжимает пальцы на его плечах, и Стайлз успевает вовремя отстраниться. Дерек со стоном кончает на торпеду.  
  
В машине слышится тяжелое дыхание обоих. Дерек прикрывает глаза и, отдышавшись, произносит:  
  
– Я убью тебя. Из-за тебя придется отмывать машину.  
  
– Если бы не твоя уязвимость к волчьей виагре, этого бы вообще не произошло, – на автомате отзывается Стайлз, обессилено расползаясь по сидению. Он сам не кончил, а хочется нестерпимо. Вот теперь можно и валить.  
  
Дерек подтягивает трусы и штаны, молча застегивает ремень, хмурит брови и смотрит куда-то в даль сквозь идеально чистое переднее стекло машины. А затем, все так же избегая встречаться со Стайлзом взглядом, выпаливает:  
  
– Сп…  
  
Стайлз, словно ожидал этого, реагирует быстро: его палец уже на губах Дерека.  
  
– Серьезно, ты же не собираешься говорить мне за это "спасибо", придурок?  
  
От неожиданности Дерек все-таки встречается с ним глазами и кивает. Стайлз убирает ладонь. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, на покрасневшие от смущения скулы, на закусанную губу, принюхивается, а затем, очевидно, увидев то, что искал, прижимается губами к его губам. И совсем не удивляется, когда чувствует ладонь на затылке, притягивающую его еще ближе. Дерек ведет в поцелуе, и Стайлз стонет, позволяя языку Хейла хозяйничать у себя во рту. Дерек отстраняется от него и, словно вспомнив что-то, хитро прищуривается.  
  
– В следующий раз, _всё, как я захочу_?  
  
 _О черт_ , думает Стайлз. И это последняя мысль, потому что Дерек перебирается на его колени, глубоко целует, и Стайлз чувствует, как спинка сидения с легким жужжанием откидывается, а сам он заваливается назад. Дерек укладывается сверху, прижимая своим телом к кожаной обивке и горячо дыша в шею, и, устраивая ладонь поверх ширинки Стайлза, сжимает пальцы. Что ж. Это определенно лучше, чем марафон по Властелину Колец.  
  
Даже если то была режиссерская версия.


End file.
